


Weak

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide trigger warning, You'll be happy with the suicide, grab tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Remember when I said I had a plan to have Aaron rape Veronica? This is it. That is your trigger warning. It's mostly the story of her dealing with the aftermath, but to be honest, it's watered down.After working on it for a bit, I have decided to move on to something else. But, there's some good stuff here, even if it is unpolished. I have no plans to continue this, but it ends comfortably.AU from when Veronica gets the tapes.





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for a story that is too similar to this one (in tone, maybe?), so this is technically an abandoned piece, but it's more like a pilot that didn't get a second episode. With all the other stories I'm working on, I just don't have anything for this one anymore, but I really am proud of the scenes in this. I hope you guys like it.

Logan never really wanted to kill anyone before. He was upset at Lilly for breaking up with him and he was sure if he ever met Abel Koontz, he would have to be pulled away from his bloody face. He was pretty mad at his dad for the years of abuse and what he was sure would be decades of doubt and self-hatred his father instilled in him, but he never once thought he would feel he could kill his own father.

 

That changed the day Aaron Echolls kidnapped Veronica Mars. She had tapes of him with Lilly, having sex. Veronica had found them, which was inevitable, and had left the Kane house with them in tow. She had called her father, telling him of the tapes. Duncan had seen the tapes, what little he could stomach to see. But, Aaron wasn't going to let this petite blonde take him down, just like he didn't let Lilly do the same a year and a half earlier. The only certain things from that night were Veronica drove off in her car, Aaron and Veronica were missing and Veronica's LeBaron was found wrapped around a tree with no one inside.

 

Weevil and the PCHers found Logan on the bridge. Weevil knew it was where his mother had jumped to her death a few months earlier. Weevil talked him down, somehow. Logan didn't remember the words exactly, but Weevil told him that he had people who cared. What Logan did remember was he was sitting in his car, waiting to sober up, when he heard of his father's actions. He knew Veronica wouldn't go anywhere alone with his father willingly.

 

The summer dragged on as no sign of life came from Aaron or Veronica. Logan worked with Keith, giving him access to all of Aaron's accounts, properties and businesses. Logan wanted to show Keith that he wasn't his father's son and he truly cared about Veronica. Keith seemed to finally realize the love this boy felt for his daughter. Keith had lost Veronica for the time being, but Logan, Wallace, Weevil and Mac all stepped in to help him, not only with the kidnapping, but with all of his cases.

 

It was the day after Veronica's birthday when a video appeared online. In it, a raving Aaron talked about the pressure of keeping his good side to the camera and hiding his real persona. The camera cut to a bound, beaten, barely alive Veronica. Aaron cut to him in happier times, having sex with Lilly, a willing participant. He cut back to Veronica, nude and bruised. She was only skin and bones. He talked about how she wouldn't play her part, so he had to force her. Aaron leaned in and whispered something to Veronica, causing her to whimper and weakly tug at her restraints. This was the only movement she had made besides blinking. Aaron raped her while the camera continued to roll. He talked about how his fans never cared what he did outside the movies as long as he played the hero in the movies. He shuddered as he climaxed and pushed a trembling Veronica back. He walked over to the camera and smiled down at it. “And now, my dramatic exit.” He pulled out a gun and shot himself in the temple.

 

“Keith! The video is live.” Mac scrambled as she started to type away at her computer.

 

Keith blinked and nodded. “Find her, Mac.” He picked up the phone and called the sheriff's station.

 

Logan and Weevil blinked at the screen, unable to look away from the cowering blonde still tied to the bed as Aaron bled out next to her.

 

Wallace sighed. “She's still alive.”

 

A figure walked in front of the camera and turned it off.

 

 

Veronica blinked up at the man in front of her. She knew who he was. She wasn't so much scared as confused.

 

The tall man smiled as he removed his expensive trench coat and laid it over her nude body. “Miss Mars. I think we should get you home.” He reached up and very gently began to untie her bonds. He had to peel them off her bloody and raw skin, wincing for her. He released her arm and it dropped to the bed, causing a whimper to escape her form. With her second arm, he gently set her arm down on her stomach. “Can you walk?”

 

Veronica blinked at her arm and looked up at him. She shook her head just the slightest bit.

 

The man smiled softly. “I'm going to pick you up. I'm going to carry you out to my car and we are going to go to a hospital. Is that alright with you?” He waited.

 

Veronica nodded. “Please...” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

 

The man nodded and gently scooted his hands under her form. He scooped her up, gasping softly at how light she was. He carried her out to his car and opened the passenger side door. He placed her inside and tucked the coat around her. He buckled her in and closed the door. Before he walked to the driver side, he pulled out his phone. He dialed and waited.

 

“Hello?” Keith's voice trembled as he answered the phone.

 

“I have her. I'm taking her to the hospital.” The man calmly stated before he hung up. He tossed the phone on the ground and got into the car.

 

 

Two weeks passed before Keith knew where his daughter was. They had found the cabin with Aaron's dead body and the camera. Keith had found the phone that was driven over. He had barely found his daughter before someone else came in and took her from him again. He called nearby hospitals, but no one had seen her. No one had taken in a skinny blonde who had been raped and beaten and tortured. No one knew who the man was who stepped in front of the camera and stopped showing the broken girl.

 

An email arrived in Keith's work email from the night before. It sat there for nearly five hours before Keith sat down at his desk. As Keith sipped his coffee, he scanned the email.

 

To: KMars@MI.net

From: VMars@aol.com

Subject: ok

Date: 08/30/05

Time: 02:56:49

 

_Dad-_

 

_First, let me start by saying I'm not typing this. I'm laying in a bed trying to regain my strength. I was pretty messed up from my ordeal. I know you want me home, but I am safe. I am being looked after. I have been sleeping a lot and had completely lost track of time. I can't believe it's almost September already. I know, you aren't interested in small talk. I know how much you want to hug me. I know, because I really want to hug you. But, I can't. I can barely lift my fingers at this point. But, I'm improving. I'm getting better. So, when I do come home, finally, I can hug you back. I know you are going to search for me still, and I love you more for it, but relax a little. Take a breath. I'm alright. I'm going to be alright and so are you._

 

_I don't know how much you have figured out by now, but Aaron is dead. I did not kill him, but that was not for lack of trying or will. I know he broadcast his last rape of me, and yes, that means there were others. I won't go into details, but he was never gentle with me. He never fed me well or gave me any reason to hope for survival. But, I had thoughts of you, and my friends to get me through. I knew you wouldn't give up on me. I couldn't give up on you. You got me through this, Pops._

 

_I'm sure the person typing this knows exactly where I am, but he won't tell me and I'm sure he's not ready to tell you. Even as I talk about him, I'm sure he's editing it to make sure I don't let it slip who he is. He's a friend, thought I am not sure you will see it that way yet. I asked that he write you this for a few reasons. One, I'm sure you needed to know I was alright. I'm going to try to call you as soon as I can hold a phone. I promise. Two, I want to know how you are. I want emails from you and friends. I want to know what I have missed. I have a lot of bad memories in my head right now and would love to hear about some good memories. A warning, if you spoil my shows, I'm going to be mad. I have a lot of catching up to do. Three, I'm hoping by a constant back and forth of emails, you will realize that I'm really safe._

 

_I love you, Daddy. I'll be waiting for your response._

 

_Veronica_

 

Keith reached forward and touched the screen, his eyes releasing tears. He took a breath and sent the email to Logan, Mac, Wallace and Weevil before he settled in to write his reply.

 

_Veronica,_

 

_I am so happy to hear from you, but I would have preferred a phone call, at least. I'm skeptical about the authenticity of this email. However, I could not resist a chance to tell you I appreciate it. I'm glad you are on the mend, but “glad” seems like a poor word choice. Ecstatic? Thrilled? Calmed? Relieved? You gave us all a big scare, kid._

 

_I know you don't want to talk about what Aaron did, and I don't know for sure that I can talk calmly about it myself, I don't blame you. I don't think you did anything wrong. You were coming to me with evidence. You were doing what I had told you to do a million times. I'm glad that bastard is dead._

 

_As for life here, it revolved around your kidnapping for months. I seemed to have collected a group of completely different teens as helpers, but I see why you defended a couple of them so much. They are an amazing group of people and I'm proud of you for picking them as your cohorts._

 

_I'm going to go and see if Mac can figure out where you are and hopefully find you before you get a chance to respond. But, just in case I don't, I am trying. I miss you, kiddo. I can't wait to hug you._

 

_Dad_

 

 

Mac got the email and smiled at it. She let out a breath she had been holding deep inside her for months and started typing away.

 

_V_

 

_So good to read your words, even if someone else is typing. Do you have the ability to stream? Is your internet secure? I can give you some sites, help you get caught up on those shows while you sit there and heal._

 

_I'm not sure what I can say. I'm sorry we didn't find you. I hope you aren't punishing us for that._

 

_Mac_

 

Mac spent the rest of the day at Mars Investigation trying to figure out where the emails went.

 

 

Eli looked at the email. He wouldn't have checked had Mac not sent him a text telling him about it. He laughed at the words, feeling them to be real and all Veronica. He leaned back in his squeaky desk chair at the family desktop and started typing with his pointer fingers.

 

_V_

 

_Get well soon, chica. Come home._

 

_Eli_

 

 

Wallace turned toward his laptop when it chimed. He turned it around on his bed and smiled brightly. He read the email and took a deep breath.

 

_Supafly_

 

_It's a shame you feel you can't come home yet. I mean, I could easily hold your arms for you and hug whoever you wanted, or slap whoever you wanted. We could be a good team._

 

_Been hard being here without you. I really miss you._

 

_Papa Bear_

 

 

Logan came in from surfing and pulled out a bottled water. He sipped it and sat at his desk in his bedroom. He avoided most of the house except for the kitchen and his bedroom. There was still too much of a presence of his father inside it. He was going to move. He just had other priorities. He checked his phone and logged into his email. He froze. Keith had sent him an email.

 

_Veronica_

 

_I'm not sure where to begin. So much has happened to both of us since I last spoke to you on the beach. I helped look for you. That sounds so weak though. It didn't help. Even now, we still haven't found you. And I'm not entirely sure this is you. While Lilly often visited me in my dreams, I wouldn't put it past your to visit in fake emails. Just to be clear, I am not wishing you dead, nor am I hoping you already are._

 

_I feel responsible for what happened to you. I know what you will say. I didn't kidnap you or do those awful things to you. I didn't say I was guilty of those. I feel responsible. I feel that without me, you wouldn't have met my dad and therefore, would have been safe. But, then again, without me around, you probably would have be safe from a lot of things that happened to you. Is it wrong I wish my father had at least found the GHB stash I had before he took off with you? I mean, I would think remembering would be worse than not._

 

_Changing gears from the depressing, let's see if I can make you smile. Weevil and I are friends. I know, I'm shocked too. But looking for a pint sized blonde brought me closer to a lot of people I didn't expect. I doubt we'll ever be as close as I was with Duncan or even Dick, but we're friends and it's actually kind of cool._

 

_I'm expecting you to wonder what happened to Duncan (and maybe even Dick). Don't worry, the crown prince of Neptune is safely tucked away in the Kane Mansion. His parents didn't want him to spend time with the son of the man who murdered their daughter or kidnapped Jake's possible daughter. That's right, Mars. I know some things I didn't know before. Keith apparently had a test done, you know that though. Well, no one bothered to tell Jake. But, he had to spend some time in the court system for altering the crime scene of a Miss Lilly Kane. Did you know that they suspected Duncan of blacking out and murdering his sister? I bet you did._

 

_Your dad and I found your laptop. We knew you knew a lot. I was mad for a while. I was your boyfriend and you kept all this from me. You kept a lot from a lot of people. But, I suppose trust is something that you lost when your friends turned on you. In case you haven't been able to see, I've been in therapy. Keith pushed for it. He told me that I was filled with anger and needed to figure out how to use it, or I couldn't help him find you. It's helped, more than I really want to admit. Did you know I had anger management issues? I was pretty shocked as well. I see how you could blame me. I saw the evidence, not the tapes, but the pieces. I can see how you would think it was me. I mean, it was way more possible for me to kill Lilly than my father who barely knew her._

 

_I think we both know now that's not true. I think I'm the one who barely knew her. Every clue you uncovered was like seeing a side of my girlfriend I had no idea existed. I'm still sad over the loss of Lilly. I loved her and even if she didn't return that love, my feelings for her were real. But now, I'm haunted by my last images of you. I have my choice between the scared and confused version of you on the beach before your dad shooed me off or you being raped by the man who terrorized me my whole life before he shot his brains out and left you alone in a cabin with no way to escape. Needless to say, I'm pretty excited to see you again. I need a fresh image._

 

_Please be ok. I need you to be ok._

 

_I love you._

 

_Logan_

 

 

Veronica sniffled as the man reading the letters leaned over and wiped at her eyes with his handkerchief.

 

“Do you need me to leave you?” The man asked softly.

 

Veronica shook her head and looked down. “I want to go home. I want to see them.”

 

The man nodded. “I'll make arrangements.”

 

 

_dad_

 

_coming home soon_

 

_v_

 

_ps_

_i typed this myself_

 

 

Keith waited until he saw the limo pull up outside the apartment complex. A wheelchair was removed from the trunk and rolled to the door. It opened and a tall man stepped out. Keith knew it was Clarence Wiedman. The man smiled up at Keith and turned. He offered a hand to the passenger.

 

A small boney hand slipped into Clarence's large one and tightened. Blonde hair hung in her face, but Keith knew it was his daughter. Keith watched as she struggled to stand. She was so tiny. Her skin clung to her bones on her arms and legs. She looked up, blue eyes shining as she saw her father. She smiled wide. “Daddy.”

 

Keith ran across the courtyard to her in seconds. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. He breathed her in and let out a sob.

 

Veronica raised her arms slowly before she wrapped them around her father's torso. She was weak, but she was hugging him.

 

“Oh, kiddo.” Keith sobbed. “I'm never letting go.”

 

Veronica leaned her cheek against her father's chest. “That might get awkward on my wedding night.” Her voice wavered, but humor was laced in it.

 

Keith grinned. “He'll have to get used to it.” He leaned back and brushed her hair off her face. He noticed how sunken in her eyes and cheeks were. He frowned.

 

“Doctors say she will be alright. It'll just take time to get meat back on her bones.” Clarence nodded. He had his hands out to catch her, should she start to fall. One look to Keith and he let his arms drop. Keith wouldn't let her go.

 

“I want to go home.” Veronica mumbled.

 

Keith nodded and turned, helping Veronica move towards the wheelchair.

 

Veronica grunted. “No. I want to walk.”

 

“Miss Mars, the doctors said not to push yourself too quickly.” Clarence sighed.

 

Keith smirked. “I'm guessing this is an old argument?” He looked to Clarence.

 

“She is incredibly stubborn.” Clarence smiled proudly.

 

“Hey! We want to see the blonde too!” Mac yelled from the apartment door.

 

Veronica looked up and saw the motley crew standing in her doorway. Mac and Eli stood in front of Wallace and Logan. All of them were smiling. Veronica pushed forward, her father helping her walk towards her friends. Clarence walked behind her with the wheelchair.

 

As Veronica got closer, she saw the looks change from happy to pity. She knew she was barely the girl she used to be. She was struggling to not lose herself, even if she was damaged.

 

Wallace pushed through and wrapped his arms around Veronica. She gasped and smiled as she let him hold her up. Keith released her hand, but kept a hand on her elbow, helping to support her weight. “Just wait til my mom finds out you need food. She'll send over mountains of it.” He chuckled. After a sigh, he whispered. “I missed you so much.”

 

Veronica leaned back slowly and nodded. “I missed you too.” She smiled softly and looked over to the other three. “Well, come on. I can't stand here all day.”

 

Keith let Wallace support her while she was hugged by Mac and Eli. When it came time for Logan's hug, Veronica stumbled. Her foot just didn't want to lift up anymore. Logan easily caught her and scooped her up into his arms. A flash of shock of her weight ran over his boyish features.

 

“Roni...” He looked down at her with a pout.

 

Veronica lifted her head and nodded. “Thanks for the assist.” She was weak and tired. “I may get used to this kind of treatment though.” She smiled.

 

Logan smiled back. “Anytime.” He turned them around and walked into the apartment. “Welcome home.”

 

Veronica leaned her head against Logan's shoulder and nodded. “Home.” She closed her eyes.

 

Keith looked up at her and put a hand on her head. “Put her to bed. I'm going to collapse over here.” He pointed to the chair, his hand trembling wildly.

 

Logan slipped through her bedroom doorway.

 

Clarence folded up the wheelchair and rolled it into the small apartment. He set it to the side. He pulled out a bag with four prescriptions in them. “Her medication.” He pulled out a few business cards. He placed one on the table. “Mine, should you have any questions beyond today.” He put down another. “Her doctor. His bills are sent elsewhere. Veronica's medical treatment is taken care of.” He set down a third. “Her psychiatrist. She has opened up to this doctor. She makes house calls. Veronica likes her.” He tapped it again. “I wouldn't lose this one.” He slipped around the table and sat on the couch.

 

“Why did you call to tell me she was going to the hospital when she wasn't in a hospital?” Keith sighed.

 

“Private medical facility. She was looked after.” He cleared his throat.

 

“And why couldn't I see my own daughter?” Keith glared up at him.

 

“She stopped me. Once she was looked over and her damaged accessed, she denied a call to her next of kin. Since she was conscious, her medical wishes had to be observed. While she spent some time under medication for her injuries, she improved. Legally, we couldn't call you.”

 

Keith clinched his jaw. “Legally, the medical staff couldn't. You could.”

 

Clarence nodded. “True, but she had so much done against her wishes, Mr. Mars. I didn't want to add another thing.”

 

Keith calmed instantly.

 

Clarence pulled out a small stack of papers folded. “These are her medical instructions. She's better than she was, but she has a long road ahead of her. I've arranged for a nurse to be available to you to help her with this.”

 

“How long will she need a nurse? Why can't I just take care of her?” Keith looked over the pages.

 

“She can't bathe on her own, Mr. Mars. She can't eat without assistance. She can't walk to the bathroom without someone there. She's too weak to use a walker. She needs help full term for at least another couple weeks or so. She knows this.” Clarence spoke calmly.

 

“And Keith doesn't have to pay for this nurse?” Eli asked softly.

 

Clarence smiled to the gang leader. “That is correct. That is part of Veronica's medical treatment. It's covered.” He pulled out another business card and smiled. “A tutor is also being supplied. He or she will be able to work with Veronica so she will be up to date on her classes. She will eventually rejoin society, I'm sure. I would hate for her to not graduate on time because of other peoples' actions.”

 

Keith took the card from Clarence's hand and nodded.

 

 

Logan gently set Veronica down on her bed. She whimpered softly and Logan froze. “Am I hurting you?”

 

Veronica struggled to open her eyes. “No. I don't want you to let go.”

 

“You should get in bed. You should rest.” Logan tried to keep his emotions down.

 

Veronica clawed at his shirt and clung to it. “Lay with me.”

 

Logan nodded. He pulled the covers down. He slipped her shoes off and set them to the side on the floor. He looked up at her. “You get under covers.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Ok.” She smiled softly and pushed her thin legs down. She reached out for the covers.

 

Logan pulled the covers over her. He looked down at her with sad eyes.

 

Veronica was on her side, facing him. She reached up at him, her arm struggling to stay up. “Please, Logan. Just hold me.”

 

Logan kicked his shoes off and slid onto the bed. He cautiously scooted closer to her. She pushed up so she could rest her head on his chest. He slipped a hand around her, wincing at feeling only bone under her sheet.

 

“Logan, please. I know I'm small.” Veronica started, her voice raw.

 

“You are so sick because of him, Ronica.” Logan couldn't stop from growling. He wanted to say more.

 

Veronica reached up and petted his chest. “And you will help me regain my strength. But, I need you to realize a hug or cuddle won't hurt me. I need you, more than I ever have. Please, Logan.”

 

Logan scooted down on the bed and turned to face her. He tucked some of her hair behind an ear and looked into her eyes. He let out a slow breath. “It hurts to see you this way.”

 

Veronica smirked. “You think I like being weak?”

 

Logan had to smile at that. “I think it's probably driving you insane.” He wrapped his warm hand around her cold one.

 

“It's the worst. It's worse than people just thinking I'm weak. I hate it. I want to be strong. I want to be fit.” She kissed his hand and held it close to her chest.

 

“I think that might be a problem. Alicia is a good cook and she doesn't hold back on the butter.” Logan smirked.

 

Veronica looked down to their hands. “I.. I don't eat much now.”

 

Logan pouted. “Obviously.” He was trying to be funny.

 

“I'm working on getting my appetite back.” Veronica looked up.

  
“How about Luigi's for dinner and Amy's for dessert?” Logan asked. “After a nap.”

 

“I think I need some time before that. It would take me a week to eat that.” Veronica gave a crooked grin.

 

“Ok, but as soon as you are ready.” Logan leaned forward and kissed her nose. “It'll be a date.”

 

Veronica smiled. “I would like that.” She lost her smile. “Logan?”

 

“Ronica?”

 

“I don't blame you. I could never blame you.” Veronica's voice was soft.

 

“I don't see how you couldn't. I do.” Logan tried to pull away.

 

Veronica weakly held him in place. “Stop.” Her voice pleaded with him, knowing her body wouldn't keep him from turning away. When he stopped moving, she continued. “You aren't him. You aren't anything close to him.” She reached up and touched his face. “You are love and tenderness and peace. You are trustworthy and trusting. You want to please people. You are the opposite of your father in every way that matters. If I could blame you, I wouldn't be able to lay here, like this, and feel so safe and protected. I wouldn't feel the love radiating off of you and warming me.” She smiled sweetly.

 

“Roni...” Logan's voice cracked as he felt tears roll down his cheeks. “I want to believe you, but I'm created by his DNA. His blood runs through mine.”

 

“Then your mother was an angel. You had to get all of her genes. You aren't him. I never once thought it. I never will.” She fought a yawn. “Sorry, today's been exciting.”

 

Logan reached up and played with her hair. “Sleep.”

 

She nodded and looked up at him. “Don't let go of me. I want to wake up in your arms.” She closed her eyes and set her chin against their clenched hands.

 

Logan watched her as her breathing evened out. He kissed her forehead and let out a slow sigh.

 

 

“So weird, right?” Mac observed from the doorway. She spoke in a soft whisper.

 

“Yea. V shouldn't be so helpless.” Wallace nodded as he watched his best friend.

 

Mac sighed. “She's really back.” She wrapped an arm around Wallace and hugged him. “We got her back.”

 

Wallace nodded and hugged Mac to him. “I hope she realizes she has security on her at all times now. She's not going anywhere or doing anything without armed guards.”

 

Mac grinned. “I think you might win that fight with Logan and Keith on your side too, at least until she's strong enough to sneak out on her own.”

 

“I miss her being able to give someone the slip.” Wallace sighed and rested his chin on Mac's head.

 

“Don't worry, Watson, your Sherlock will be back.” Mac grinned.

 

“She's my Sherlock but your Bond?” Wallace smirked.

 

“Well, of course. Who are you supposed to be, Moneypenny?” Mac giggled, pulling back from him. “Besides, I assist her without warning, you offer insight and try to keep her out of trouble. My comparisons make sense.” Mac nodded.

 

“Sadly, I have to agree.” He frowned at his best friend. “She's so underweight. I mean, she was tiny before.”

 

“She'll gain it back, Wallace.” Mac nodded. “She's still V. She's just the micro version.” Mac grinned.

 

 

School started back up a couple weeks later, but Veronica was still too weak to handle a full day at school. Keith wouldn't let her go for half the day yet, since she wouldn't have a reliable way home. Her car had been totaled when she wrecked it with Aaron and they had yet gotten a replacement. Veronica couldn't drive yet, so there hadn't been a hurry. Keith was scared she would wreck. Her reflexes were still slow.

 

She might not be able to go to school, but she still enjoyed a walk down to the beach. She never went alone, but that wasn't her choice. She was never alone. Her companion varied with whoever was over at the apartment that day. Backup walked with them and even humored Veronica when she threw the ball poorly.

 

One walk, with Mac playing with Backup, Veronica slipped her shoes off and walked towards the water. She stopped and let the water rush over her feet. It was warm and felt good. She let her feet sink into the wet sand. She giggled as she watched the water pulling the sand out to sea and her feet sinking deeper. One particular wave was a strong one and knocked her legs out from under her and she fell face first into the water. She pushed herself up and coughed, spitting out the water.

 

“What the hell, Veronica Mars. Forget how to swim?” Madison Sinclair sneered as she walked by.

 

A steady set of hands wrapped around Veronica's arms and pulled her up. Veronica was placed on the dry sand gently. Veronica blinked up at Dick. He smiled down at her. “Welcome home, Roni.”

 

Veronica grinned a bit. “Thanks. And thanks for setting me upright.”

 

“Dick! Get away from her! She'll give you herpes or something.” Madison commanded from several yards away.

 

Dick turned and yelled back. “Madison, shut up!” He turned back to Veronica and smiled. “You know, I just got to thank you.”

 

Veronica blinked, dusting wet sand off her shirt. “Thank me?”

 

Dick nodded. “You don't blame Lo. He had a really bad summer. You not blaming him after months of him punishing himself? Best thing ever.”

 

Veronica offered a small smile. “Well, thanks, Dick, but nothing that happened was his fault. Easy to not blame him.”

 

Dick nodded and tilted his head to the ocean. “Might want to stay out of the water. Seems ferocious out there today.” He winked and turned, running to catch up with Madison.

 

Veronica giggled and nodded.

 

“Whoa. You wiped out.” Mac winced. “Sorry, Backup spotted hotdogs.” Mac looked down the beach and spotted Madison slapping Dick in the arm and huffing away angrily. “Did I see Dick save you?”

 

Veronica nodded. “He didn't even offer to brush off sand.” She looked down and sighed. She was covered in sand and ocean water.

 

Mac giggled. “Let's get you home and cleaned up.”

 

“I'm not sure which of us will track in more sand, me or Backup.” Veronica laughed as she slipped her shoes back on.

 

They walked back up to the apartment complex and Mac held the door open for Veronica. “Want a drink or a snack?”

 

“Water. Maybe some fruit?” Veronica kicked her shoes off and sighed. “I need to go shake this off.” She opened her door and slipped outside. She brushed at the sand.

 

“Veronica?”

 

Veronica lifted her head and saw Meg standing in front of her. “Hi, Meg.” She smiled.

 

“You look better.” Meg gave a weak smile. The last time Meg saw Veronica was the rape video. “Sorry I haven't been by earlier.”

 

“It's ok.” Veronica grinned. “I was pretty boring there for a while. I slept a lot.” She slapped at her shirt again.

 

Meg smiled and walked over. “Can I help?”

 

“Nah. I think I'm just going to have to live with sand in the house.” She grinned up at her. “Want to come in?”

 

“I would like that, thanks.” Meg nodded.

 

Veronica pushed the door open and pointed to Mac. “She's just today's nursemaid. Mac, Meg.” She pointed between the two.

 

Meg smiled to Mac. “I guess I should have expected someone to be with you.”

 

Veronica sat in the chair and blinked up at Meg. “Did you need to talk to me alone?”

 

Mac set a bowl of chopped fruit in front of Veronica and a bottled water. “I can go brush Backup off outside.”

 

Meg smiled. “You don't mind?”

 

“Nah. Just come get me if she falls or something.” Mac grinned. She leashed Backup again and slipped out the door with the pit bull.

 

Veronica gestured to the couch. “Want anything? I would get it, but it's faster if it's you. We have water and-”

 

Meg sat and waved her hand. “I'm fine.” She smiled a bit. “Thanks.”

 

“What can I help you with, Meg?” Veronica asked, stabbing a piece of melon.

 

“I need help finding someone.” Meg wrung her fingers in her lap.

 

“I don't do cases anymore, Meg.” Veronica slipped the piece into her mouth. “My father, however, is a wonderful PI.”

 

“It's Duncan.” Meg sighed.

 

Veronica nodded. “Well, my dad has found him before.” She smirked.

 

“There's something I need to talk to Duncan about that I really don't want my parents finding out about.” Meg was looking at her hands.

 

“Meg?” She set her fork down and swallowed. “Are you pregnant?”

 

Meg nodded.

 

“And Duncan is the father?” Veronica's tone was calm. She didn't want to assume.

 

“Yes. Cole and I never had sex and well, Duncan and I haven't had a lot of experience, but..” She trailed off.

 

Veronica nodded. “Only takes once.” She reached over and took her hand. “I don't see why your parents would have to know anything, Meg. As long as you don't plan to harm Duncan or yourself, I think my father could find him without telling your parents.” She held up a hand. “I'll have to ask to be sure.”

 

Meg's eyes shot up wide.

 

“I'll ask without giving names.” Veronica smirked and stabbed at a strawberry. “I can ask him tonight and call you later.”

 

“Are you ok with it?” Meg asked softly.

 

Veronica raised a brow. “With my dad working?”

 

“With me being pregnant with Duncan's child.” Meg sighed.

 

“Oh. Well, I'm shocked, but if you are asking because Duncan was my first love, I can assure you. I have no interest in him that way. Can I ask why you don't know where he is?”

 

Meg relaxed a bit. “About the time of the video...” She paused and looked away uncomfortably. “Sorry, but it was a month ago, his parents took him. We had plans to hang out at the beach and relax, but he never showed. There's no one at the Kane house and no one will tell me where they went. Kane Software hasn't seen anyone.” She took a breath.

 

Veronica nodded. “I'll ask my dad. I'll call you later, tomorrow at the latest.”

  
Meg grinned. “Can you keep it secret? The pregnancy thing?”

 

“Sure. I mean, my dad will figure it out if he takes the case and I ask about underage teenagers, but yea. We're discreet. Don't worry about it.” Veronica smiled.

 

Meg stood. “I'm going to let you rest. I'll talk to you later. And thanks.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Thanks for stopping by.” She watched Meg open the door and leave while Mac and Backup returned.

 

“Everything ok?” Mac asked as she unhooked Backup.

 

Veronica nodded. “Yup.” She leaned back and stabbed at a blueberry.

 

 

That night, Keith snuggled on the couch with his daughter. Veronica munched on the popcorn for while, but when the credits rolled on the movie they had been watching, she moved off him. “Dad, can I ask you something?”

 

“Anything.” Keith smiled over at her. “Except for a pony. Where would we put it?”

 

“Not a pony this time.” Veronica smiled. She turned and faced him. She leaned against the back of the couch. “It's about a possible case.”

 

Keith's face paled. “Veronica, I don't think you're well enough-”

 

“Whoa!” Veronica smirked. “I'm not taking it. I already told this client that. I need to clear something up before I offer up names and contact information.”

 

Keith relaxed. “What do you need to clear up?”

 

“If an underage teenage girl was searching for her underage teenage father to be, would you be obligated to tell the parents of either about the pregnancy?” Veronica watched her father.

 

“Not by the law. If either were planning to harm another or the baby in an illegal abortion way, then yes. I think I might need to tell someone that would be able to talk sense into them.” Keith grabbed some popcorn and munched on it.

 

Veronica nodded. “Meg Manning is pregnant with Duncan's baby.”

 

Keith stopped chewing for a few seconds. He swallowed and drank the last of his soda. “Wow. She wants to find Duncan?”

 

“I think she wants to keep it. She hasn't seen Duncan in a month. She said they had plans at the beach before the whole Kane clan disappeared.” Veronica laid back.

 

“Tell her I can look into it. It's amazing how free my schedule got when I got a blonde back home.” He winked. “Mac take good care of you today?” He stood and grabbed her empty glass and his own before heading into the kitchen.

 

“I fell in the ocean.” Veronica giggled.

 

Keith turned with a brow raised.

 

“I was saved by Dick.”

 

“Moby Dick?”

 

“Casablancas.” Veronica stretched her legs out.

 

There was a knock on the door. Keith sighed and opened the door. Logan walked in and smiled. “Hello Martians.”

 

“Logan.” Keith closed the door and locked it. “Here for nightly tuck in?”

 

“Of course.” Logan grinned. He looked over to Veronica. “You look red. Did you go to the beach for too long?”

 

“She fell in the ocean.” Keith tattled. “Good night, kids.” He walked down the hall and into his bedroom.

 

Logan blinked and turned back to Veronica. “Is it weird he doesn't even argue about me sleeping over anymore? Did you notice he locked us in?” He smiled and walked over to the couch.

 

“He knows what this is. I'm just using you.” Veronica smiled up at him.

 

“For cuddles.” Logan leaned over and kissed her forehead. He sat on the couch and inspected her. “So, you fell in the ocean?”

 

“I did. Your buddy saved me.” Veronica grinned and sat up.

 

“My buddy?” Logan tilted his head.

 

“Dick.” Veronica kissed his cheek before resting her cheek against his shoulder.

 

“Ok, you're going to have to give me more information than that.” Logan chuckled. “Are you ok?”

 

“I'm fine.” Veronica raised her head. “I need a shower.”

 

Logan's eyes widened. “Ronica...”

 

“I think I can do it, but I just need someone to hang out with me. I'm stronger than I was.” Veronica nodded.

 

“I know, but your dad is probably still awake.” Logan nodded back towards the bedrooms.

 

“Are you suggesting he would be a better option or you don't want to get caught?” Veronica smirked.

 

“Both?” Logan chuckled nervously. “You sure you want me to possibly see you naked?”

 

“Logan, I would be more comfortable with you than my father.” Veronica scooted down the couch. “So, shower then bed.”

 

“Not my usual, but I don't see any harm in mixing it up.” Logan hopped up to his feet and lowered a hand to her.

  
Veronica slipped her hand into his and stood slowly, but fell back onto the couch. She growled at herself.

 

“It's ok. Try again.” Logan stood in front of her and offered her two hands and a smile.

 

Veronica sighed and nodded. She lifted both hands and took his. She felt his hands wrap around hers and pull her gently up. She could tell he was letting her do most of the work. He learned early that she wasn't going to get better if he kept carrying her places. He was there to assist and keep her from falling and hurting herself.

 

Logan grinned and kissed her nose. “Good job.”

 

“Yay.” Veronica rolled her eyes. “I got off the couch. Throw a party.”

 

Logan caressed her cheek. “I would if I thought you would come. I have been waiting to throw one since you came home. It's worth celebrating.”

 

Veronica smirked. “You just like parties.”

 

“I do.” Logan stepped back, gesturing for her to lead the way to her bedroom.

 

The two walked into her bedroom and Logan closed the door. Veronica walked into her bathroom and set a towel out. “So, I'm thinking maybe I can just shower with the door open?” She looked up at Logan.

 

Logan walked closer with a shrug. “How do you do it with your nurse?”

 

“She sits on the toilet.” Veronica blushed a bit.

 

“I can do that. I can wait for you to strip down and get in the shower and sit on the toilet. You can tell me about how you fell in the ocean today.” He smirked.

 

Veronica grinned. “Ok. Give me a couple minutes. When you hear the curtain, come on in, ok?”

 

Logan nodded. “You sure you don't want me to get your dad?”

 

“No, but if he catches you over my naked form, the first thing I will say is 'Don't Daddy! He tried to resist!'” She smirked.

 

Logan chuckled. “Go. Some of us have school tomorrow.”

 

Veronica slipped into the bathroom and began to undress. “I have school. I have tutors and classes. I'm just taught at home and don't need to wear a bra or makeup.”

 

“Like you needed to do either anyway.” Logan chuckled.

 

Veronica turned on the water and tested it. “Can you hear me?”

 

“Yes.” Logan called back.

 

“Ok, getting in shower now.” Veronica pulled the curtain back and slipped inside. She pulled the curtain closed.

 

Logan walked into the bathroom and closed the door. “I feel absolutely naughty.”

 

“My, how the mighty have fallen.” Veronica giggled.

 

“Hey! I'm here helping you, missy! You better be nice to me.” Logan sat on the toilet lid and stretched his legs out. “Tell me about the ocean.”

 

Veronica got her hair wet and added shampoo. “Mac and I took Backup down to the beach to play with him and just get some exercise.”

 

“Sounds routine.” Logan nodded.

 

“Right. Well, She was playing with Backup and apparently, Backup noticed someone grilling hotdogs.” She giggled and started to scrub the soap in her hair.

 

“As dogs do. This sounds like Backup is already in trouble.”

 

“He is, but that's later. Hang on, gotta rinse.” She ducked her head into the stream of water and rinsed the scented shampoo from her hair. Once clean, she squeezed the water out of it and started to apply conditioner. “So, Mac is chasing him down the beach at the same time I decide to just dip my toes in the water.”

 

“You weren't going to go swimming, were you? I don't exactly trust you around a kiddie pool at this point.” Logan sighed, worry in his voice.

 

“No. Really, I just wanted to walk in the wet sand and feel the ocean on my feet.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “Have you ever stood at the cusp of the ocean and let the waves take the sand out from under your toes?”

 

Logan chuckled. “Not since I was a kid.”

 

“But you know what I mean?” She grabbed her loofah and poured some soap onto it.

 

“Yes.” Logan sighed.

 

“Well, apparently, the ocean thought it would be hilarious to make me fall. A wave came in and just knocked my feet out from under me. I landed face first in the water.”

 

Logan tensed. “And you are ok?”

 

Veronica chuckled, rubbing the creamy soap over her skin. “Of course. I swallowed some water. But, because I'm probably the unluckiest girl ever, Madison was walking by at the same time.”

 

“Oh crap.” Logan sighed. “What did she say?”

 

“Just something about not knowing how to swim.” Veronica rinsed the loofah. “I didn't care.”

 

“That bitch has no idea what you went through. She's so self absorbed.” Logan sighed.

 

“Well, that's when your buddy picked me up and set me down on dry sand. Hang on, gotta rinse.” Veronica dipped her head back and rinsed the conditioner out of her hair.

 

Logan sighed and waited. He reached over to grab her towel and held it on his lap.

 

“So, Dick plucked me up and saved me. He didn't even ask to dust the sand off.” Veronica chuckled.

 

“He's a true hero.” Logan smirked.

 

Veronica turned off the water. “He thanked me.” Veronica's voice softened.

 

Logan stood and raised a brow. “Why would he thank you? I swear that boy is brain damaged.” He chuckled.

 

Veronica reached a wet hand out from behind the curtain. “Towel.” Logan handed her the towel and she used it to quickly tap dry her form. “He said that you felt guilty all summer and I told you it wasn't your fault.” She wrapped the towel around herself.

 

Logan tilted his head. “So, he thanked you for not blaming me?”

 

Veronica pulled the curtain back and nodded. “Exactly.” She reached out for a hand.

 

Logan offered his hand and used the other to catch her when she slipped and fell forward. The towel quickly fell to the floor and left Veronica's naked and scarred body on display. Logan looked down and felt his stomach turn. Her back was covered with belt marks. He swallowed roughly and straightened her form with a delicate hold as he looked down and over the rest of her. He was not checking out her feminine form. He was looking for more scars. She had cigarette burns on her chest and stomach. Her front had more belt marks. She was also still mostly skin and bones. “Roni...” He sighed it out.

 

“Can you just hand me the towel?” Veronica looked away.

 

Logan reached down and grabbed the towel. He whirled it around her and handed her the ends. He caught her face in his hands and tilted her head upward. “Don't ever be ashamed of what that bastard did to you. We survived it. He didn't.” He was looking down at her with tears in his eyes.

 

Veronica bit her lip and nodded. “I... I just didn't want you to see them and get mad.”

 

“I'm fucking furious, Veronica. But, I can't kill him for what he did. I can only be here for you.” He sighed and lowered his hands to her shoulders. “And I am.”

 

Veronica offered him a small smile. “Thanks for the catch.” She shrugged a bit. “I'm hoping you don't suspect I do that on purpose so you have to catch me.”

 

Logan smiled at her playful tone. “I'm letting you do it on purpose. I like catching you.” He tapped her nose. “Let's get clothes on you.”

 

Veronica pouted. “Wow. Did that actually hurt you to say?”

 

Logan nodded. “I'm dying inside.” He grinned playfully as he turned and walked out of the bathroom.

 

Veronica followed and ran into Logan's back. She peeked around Logan's body and saw her father standing in her doorway. “Hi, Dad.”

 

“Veronica.” Keith glared at Logan.

 

“Dad?” Veronica sighed and walked around Logan's frozen form. “I was all sandy from earlier. I couldn't wait til morning.” She smirked. “Oh, I forgot. 'Don't Daddy. He tried to resist.'” She didn't quite get the tone right. It sounded like she was reading it from a book.

 

“Hmm.” Keith looked over as his daughter and sighed. “Do you need help getting dressed?”

 

“I think I can get it. I'll have him wait outside.” Veronica gave him a soft smile.

 

Keith waited for Logan to walk out of the room and closed the door behind him.

 

Logan sighed and walked out to the couch and plopped down. “Keith, I'm sorry-”

 

“Stop.” Keith waved his hand. “I know you know she's not ready for anything and you would be in huge trouble if you even tried.”

 

Logan blinked up at him. He searched the older man's face. “You know about the scars.”

 

Keith nodded. “I do. She showed me after you went home the first time. She told me you had matching ones.” His voice was soft. “I wish you would have told me something, Son.”

 

Logan looked down. “I didn't know she had them.”

 

Keith sighed and sat in the chair. “I meant about how you got yours.” Keith put his hand on Logan's shoulder. “I would have stepped in.”

 

“Keith, Jake Kane was able to get you out of office with a snap of his fingers. My father was a homicidal psycho. I didn't want you to get killed or worse.” Logan softly said. “I survived.”

 

“Son, you didn't have to only survive. Anyway, I just wanted to say I wish you had said something and I'm sorry I didn't notice.” Keith gently squeezed Logan's shoulder.

 

Logan smirked. “I see your daughter naked tonight and you say you're sorry?”

 

Keith released Logan's shoulder. “Don't push it.” He stood up. “Is she ok?”

 

Logan tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

 

“Did she fall again?” Keith walked over to the counter in the kitchen and looked at the closed bedroom door.

 

“She slipped, but I caught her. She had a towel wrapped around her, but it fell off.” Logan looked down. “She didn't fall.”

 

Keith smiled softly and looked to Logan. “Thank you for catching her.”

 

“She's getting better.” Logan looked up.

 

“She's put on about ten pounds in two weeks.” Keith nodded.

 

“People at school are asking me about her.” Logan sighed and slouched. “I keep telling them she's improving and hopes to be back to school soon.” He watched Keith. “Are you going to let her out of this apartment again?”

 

Keith smirked. “She went to the beach today and almost drowned.”

 

“Dick saved her.” Logan grinned. “And Mac would have gotten to her. Apparently Backup got downwind of hotdogs.”

 

Keith sighed. “And I let him have the good side of the bed!” Keith shook a fist towards his bedroom. “Ok, try to make me not regret your sleepovers, Logan.”

 

Logan nodded. “Of course, Sir.”

 

Keith smiled. “And thanks for acting scared around my kid.” He winked and walked back to bed.

 

Logan smirked and walked to Veronica's door. He knocked on it gently.

 

“One sec.” Veronica growled.

 

“Need help?” Logan offered, a hand on the door knob.

 

“No.” Another growl.

 

“I'm opening the door. I think you might have been bitten by a werewolf.” Logan chuckled. He turned the knob and opened the door.

 

Veronica was laying in the middle of the room, wearing panties and a tank top, which was loose on her. She was kicking her legs weakly as she tried to get gravity to put her pajama pants on for her. She stopped and sighed, letting her whole body drop to the floor. “Hi.” She sounded defeated.

 

Logan slipped in and closed the door behind him. “Hi.” He walked closer. “Need help now?”

 

“I thought I would sleep on the floor without pants. I hope that works for you.” She nodded.

 

“I can work with that, but it might be nice to sleep in the bed.” He pointed casually towards the bed.

 

Veronica sighed and struggled to get her legs up again. She tried kicking at the pants, but they weren't working with her. She growled. Logan took a step towards her. She shot him a glare. “No. Stop.”

 

Logan sighed. “Ok. I'm going to go brush my teeth and put on my pajamas. You stay on the floor and do that thing. If you haven't mastered whatever technique you are attempting by the time I am done, I will be helping you.” He turned and stepped over her to go into the bathroom. He closed the door and smirked. He pulled out his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. He could hear Veronica struggling still. Once his teeth were clean, he opened a draw and pulled out his pajamas pants. He would wear the tee shirt he wore today with them. He pulled his pants off and slipped his legs into them. He folded his pants up and set them on a nearby high shelf. Veronica wasn't likely to knock them into the toilet if she reached out for support. He learned that the hard way. He turned around and opened the door. “I'm coming out.”

 

Veronica had not improved her situation. She had given up. Her eyes were closed and her hands were relaxed on her stomach.

 

Logan walked over to her and grabbed her bare legs and slipped them into the pants. Veronica grunted sleepily. “Shh.” Logan hushed her. He slipped his arm under the small of her back and easily wiggled the pants up before he set her back down on the floor. “Want up in the bed, Roni?”

 

Veronica nodded and opened her eyes. “I got too tired.”

 

Logan smiled. “You worked hard today on getting strong. Now, let's sleep.” He looked down at her. “Want to try to stand or want me to carry you to bed?”

 

Veronica reached up with both hands, but her arms gave out and her hands dropped. One hit her face. She whimpered.

 

Logan moved the offending hand of her face and inspected her nose and mouth. “I think you'll make it. Do we need a doctor?”

 

Veronica shook her head. “Just kisses.”

 

Logan grinned. “Kiss the booboos, huh?”

 

Veronica nodded, her eyes struggling to stay open. “Make them better.”

 

Logan bent over and kissed Veronica's nose. “Did that help?”

 

Veronica smiled. “Helped. Mouth too. It's in pain.”

 

Logan smirked. “Is it really in pain or are you just trying to get more kisses?”

 

Veronica opened her eyes, but they took a second to focus. “Hey, I can get kisses from someone else if it's too much trouble, buster.” She was using her fake mad voice with matching pout.

 

Logan shook his head. “Oh, no you can't.” He grinned and leaned down. He pushed his lips to hers and gently and sweetly kissed her lips.

 

Veronica moaned softly and kissed him back. It was a simple kiss.

 

Logan broke the kiss and looked down at her. “Ok, mi petite, let's get in bed.” He scooped her up into his arms and stood. He knelt on the bed and placed her on the far side. He pulled back the covers and slipped under them with her before pulling them up. “Comfy?”

 

“No.” Veronica moved closer to him and curled up against his side. “Better.”

 

Logan leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “Good night, Ronica.”

 

“Night, Lo.” She mumbled back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is good for my soul. 
> 
> email: adorkableauthor@gmail.com  
> twitter: @adorkablewriter


End file.
